


Heart Crusher

by DestinyLeane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyLeane/pseuds/DestinyLeane
Summary: Spinel makes a new friend. Who happens to be a major jerk.Plus protective Steven :3





	Heart Crusher

Spinel stood just behind Steven and Amethyst as they hurled rings at bottles to win various prizes. It was an intriguing game, albeit she could very easily win the game. Which is why she took no part.  
Very little challenge. 

Her hands were wrapped around Steven's arm and she bobbed as he moved, trying to catch the bottles in the rings. She enjoyed the soft brushing of his jacket against her face, and the closeness of her friend. It made her feel warm and comfortable, despite the intimacy being hers alone. 

Steven laughed, pumping his arm and shaking the gem from him, she let go, brought back to the moment by his self congratulatory cheers. 

"I finally got one!" He grinned, being handed a subpar prize from the ring toss. His smile faded slightly and he held the little pig keychain up for his friends to view. 

"Its better than nothing." He tried to remark, though the lackluster toy wasn't what he intended to get. He was planning on winning one of the stuffed animals for Spinel, but knew she would have beaten him hands down if he had offered to compete.  
She had grown quite the collection of toys since their first outing to the toy store, they seemed to make her feel safe. 

Steven turned to Amethyst, whispering an idea into her ear and turning back to his pink friend. 

"Hey, I know you don't like being left alone, but Amethyst and I are going to go grab some more tickets, can you handle staying here for a moment?" Steven grabbed the gems hand as she blinked in confusion. 

"You can play the ring toss, it will only be a second." He said with a gentle smile. Spinel nodded slowly, blushing slightly at the soothing look on his face.

Steven grinned, wrapping his arms around her for a short embrace, the gem nearly melted upon impact, then departed for his small adventure without her.

I can do this. I can do this it's just for a little while, be alright, its alright. 

Spinel pressed her hands into the counter in front of the ring toss, letting the cold wood cool her clammy palms, her heart beat in her head and she attempted to stand still. Awkwardly lifting her feet every few seconds to stop the weeds from piercing her skin. 

There are no weeds, its not- this isn't the garden. Spinel glanced around the boardwalk, searching for her friends, their faces, anything.  
She can't leave, what if they lose her? She can't stay put, it ached to stand still. Her heart ached and her pulse was loud and clear, making her feel as though her whole form pulsed with the same droning intensity. 

"Hey." A voice pulled the gem from her panicked thoughts, she looked up, seeing a human boy with fancy hair looking over her with a smile.  
Spinel bent backward, nearly flattening herself against the counter, confused by the human's approach. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, taking a considerate step backwards and holding out his hand to shake. Spinel looked the boy up and down, somewhat confused that the stranger would want to know if she were okay.  
She rubbed her neck and let out a nervous laugh. 

"Oh-ho what? This- this is my natural state of being." She laughed, trying to alleviate the tinge of self loathing in her words. The boy laughed in return, turning and leaning against the counter next to her. His arm brushed against hers and Spinel let out a tiny shocked squeak, it reminded her of the way Steven brushes up against her. 

"You're funny," the boy said, drawing her attention. She blushed, enjoying the positive affirmations of her demented humor. "And cute." 

Spinel let out a very flabbergasted noise, something like the sputtering of a fool. Someone called her cute? And funny? Without even knowing her? 

Even when Steven laughed at her or Amerhyst told her she was perfect it felt forced, felt disingenuous. But a stranger? To think she was doing good, being funny, being enjoyable.  
Spinel was elated. 

The boy tossed Mr Smiley a few coins in return for a couple rings, effortlessly tossing them onto the bottles and winning easily.  
He pulled a stuffed panda from the clothespin it hung on and handed it to Spinel. 

"Here, for you." 

Spinel's eyes shined as she stared into the panda's adorable face, she glanced up at the boy, a weak smile on her lips.  
He pulled out a pen and scribbled a number on the tag as well as a name. 

"If you ever wanna hang out again." He departed, leaving Spinel standing by the ring toss, clutching the panda in her arms. She was entirely and pleasantly confused, so much so that she had nearly completely forgotten that Steven and Amethyst had left her. 

And barely noticed them returning. 

"Aww, you won a panda!" Steven smiled, somewhat slightly downtrodden that she had won something while he had gone to grab something for her.  
He held a small pliah toy of his own behind his back before shoving it into his pocket to stay out of sight. 

"Someone...got it for me." She turned, mumbling as she shoved her face into the panda.  
Steven and Amethyst shared a glance, not entirely sure what Spinel meant. 

"Someone won it for you?" Amethyst asked, causing Spinel to look up with a joyful smile. She nodded enthusiastically, pushing out the toy toward her friends. 

"He won it and gave it to me and called me cute! And funny!" She giggled, wrapping her arm around the two of them and showing them the tag of the toy. "Look he even wrote numbers on it! And named it for me!" 

Spinel leaned in close to read the tiny name on the tag. 

"K-eevin." She grinned, beginning to bounce up and down, staring at Steven excitedly and waiting for him to share in her enthusiasm. 

Steven feigned a laugh and nodded, patting Spinel on the head. 

"It's good! You made a friend while we were gone!" He laughed, deliberately hiding his feeling of unease.  
Spinel seemed happy, and she got a new stuffy, and she made a new friend. She didn't even seem affected by him and Amethyst leaving her side.  
Still, some small part of him felt a great amount of disconcert at her overzealous joy. 

He didn't want her to get too attached to this new friend. He should be happy for her- she's moving on, growing. This is good. 

Spinel eagerly bounced as they returned to the beach house, she methodically squeezed her new toy every time she thought of her new friend, and how happy Steven was that she had made one. She is doing well.  
Being good, doing a good job.  
She fiddled with the tag, reading the numbers and name over and over, bouncing slightly higher every time she finished.  
They said they would want to hang out- like play together, be friends.  
She could hang out and not feel like a burden around Steven or the Gems, she could have her own friend.  
How would she tall to them though?  
Their encounter was brief and fairly fleeting.  
An idea floated into her head as her eyes drifted up to the porch where Pearl stood, wistfully looking into the sunset. 

Pearl!  
She has a human friend! She would know how to talk to them, or Steven would. But Steven probably wouldn't want her around so much if she were constantly asking for his help. Pearl maybe wouldn't mind telling her what to do though, if she asked. 

Spinel paused, gently tugging at Steven's jacket. 

"Hey, you know what the numbers are?" She asked, handing him her panda. Steven took it, inspecting the tag. It was very obviously a phone number, though he felt a twinge of guilt as he lied to her.

"No idea- maybe ask one of the gems?"  
He didn't want to give her the idea of starting up a conversation with some random person she'd met in a park, but felt uneasy about telling her outright.  
She was happy, how would she feel if he ruined that? Knowing Spinel, it would likely be a mixture of betrayal and intense paranoia.  
A concoction that was definitely destructive. 

Spinel let out a soft sigh, before perking up again and running up the stairs to show Pearl her stuffed toy.  
Steven held back, standing next to Amethyst as they watched the two chatter about the toy. 

"You don't seem too jazzed." Amethyst remarked, elbowing Steven in the gut. He let out a small yelp before sighing. 

"I don't know, it's good that she made a friend I just..." he trailed off, pulling his small gift from his pocket and rubbing it with his thumb. He didn't want to finish the sentence, to tell Amethyst that he felt somewhat dejected that the gem had succeeded in not needing him. As well as her overt comfort in trusting a person he had yet to meet himself. 

"Lighten up dude, she'll be fine." Amethyst laughed, heading past him and up the stairs. "What you think she's gonna blow up or something?" 

She paused, smiling slyly, "or she's gonna run off?" What an absurd remark, she thought to herself. 

Spinel gleaned over Pearl's shoulder as she explained human technology to her. 

"This is a cell phone. These numbers let you talk to humans or others, let's try the one your friend gave you." Pearl typed in the number on the tag of the panda and sent a short greeting through the text.  
The receiver promptly replied. Spinel Squealed excitedly, ripping the phone from Pearl's hands and staring at the message. 

"Cute pink girl?" She read, nodding and typing in a short affirmation. 

She sat down on the couch, pulling her legs up, waiting to read the friends reply. 

Steven entered the home, catching sight of the gem as she squeaked her shoes against eachother excitedly, she had Pearl's phone, and successfully learned what phone numbers were. 

"Spinel, can I talk to you a minute?" The gem's head snapped up, her smile dropping as she heard the serious tone of his voice.  
Steven beckoned her to his room and she followed, leaving the phone on the couch.  
It lit up with a new message. 

"See you then." 

Steven sat Spinel on his bed, gently taking the panda from her grasp and sighing reluctantly.  
She looked around nervously, confused and somewhat apprehensive. 

"Is something wrong?" She asked, watching him set the toy down on the ground. Steven let out another sigh before looking her in the eye. 

"Spinel, I'm really happy you made a new friend, but I'm worried you might not know them well enough yet." He said, as gently as he could. Spinel cocked her head in confusion. 

"I didn't know you very well and you're my friend." She answered, trying to make sense of his words.  
Steven gently smacked his hand to his head, feeling dumb for trying to explain things. 

"I mean- it's great to make friends but...don't you think it's a bit too soon?" 

Spinel looked even more confused now, and mildly irritated. 

"I thought you wanted me to make more friends? I'm doing it right aren't I?" She snapped, stopping to second guess herself.  
This is right, isn't it? Talk to people, be friends, hang out, play together. That's being friends. That's what he wants, why is he mad now? 

Steven let out a breath, placing his fingers together, trying to find the words to say, just so that she would understand, while at the same time not convey his jealousy. 

"I'm just worried that you're going to end up hurt by this person. I've never met them, so I don't know if they are the type of person to be a good friend for you." He explained, finally getting through to her. Spinel's eyes shined now, and a small smile crept across her face. 

"That's great! You can meet them when we hang out together tomorrow!" She exclaimed. Steven's stomach flip flopped, this was not the response he was hoping for. 

"You already invited them over?!" 

"Well, yeah! But we're not gonna be here, we're gonna go around town." She answered, sliding off the bed to return downstairs. Steven waited until the gem had left his room before dropping onto his bed and letting out a groan.  
Whoever this person was he hoped that they were at least decent. 

Steven gritted his teeth as Spinel introduced her new friend. Kevin stood in front of him, almost shocked to see the boy not looking like a twelve year old anymore.  
Spinel bounced obliviously as she explained how she had met him. 

Steven grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Kevin's earshot, whispering somewhat angrily to her. 

"I don't think you should hang out with him." He glanced back, Kevin seemed to not be paying them any mind.  
Spinel looked at Steven, somewhat irritated that he'd so quickly reject her first attempt at friendship outside of his circle. 

"What? He hasn't done anything? Plus he said I'm funny!" She retorted, pulling her hand from his grasp and returning to her new friend. 

"So, now that you met my new friend Kevin, we can hang out now, right?" She looked back at Steven who very clearly did not agree with the notion. 

"Girl, you don't need his permission." Kevin smirked, winking at Steven as he allowed Spinel to wrap her arm around his. 

"On second thought, I think it'll be fun to hang out with the three of us!" Steven said through gritted teeth, he forced a smile and stepped next to Spinel, leering at Kevin as he grabbed her other hand.  
Spinel glanced at Steven, then back at Kevin, who seemed, if anything, unperturbed by the idea.  
She grinned, feeling Steven tighten his grip on her hand. It nearly made her gem glow. 

"Why don't we start with a movie, I kno-" 

"Actually I think some lunch would be a good start!" Steven inturrupted, challenging Kevin in his idea. Spinel smiled, ignoring the fact the Steven seemed to be using her hand as a stress ball. 

"Sounds great!" She laughed, pulling them toward the Big Donut. She dragged the two enemies toward the shop and sat down at one of the tables, Steven sat across from her and Kevin and he glared at the boy, mentally egging him on.  
Spinel leaned forward resting her chin on the top of her hands as she waited for Lars to come and take their order. 

Kevin eyed Steven before scooting closer to her and patting the gem's head. 

"You didn't tell me you had cute friends, Steven." Kevin glanced at Spinel, she was blushing brightly and she'd sunk further into her hands. 

Steven kicked him under the table, causing Kevin to wince, but he held his smirk nonetheless. 

"Yeah, Spinel is a pretty great friend. Be a shame if she got hurt." 

"Who's gonna hurt her, you?" Kevin replied, Spinel glanced up, pulled from her wistful thoughts. 

"What?" She said softly, just as lars came out with a platter of donuts, which conveniently distracted her from the conversation. 

The three of the ate their donuts, though Steven's appetite was little to nonexistent while he stared down Kevin in his numerous attempts to share a donut with Spinel. 

The gem led the way out of the restuarant, turning back to her friends and rocking her arms as she walked backwards. 

"We can do the movie now, Kevin!" She said, ignoring Steven's huffy of disagreement. She didn't know why he seemed so against her spending time with her new friend. It was beginning to bring down her mood.  
She followed Kwvin as he lead them to the theater, he bought her ticket, forcing Steven to buy his own. 

The two sat down next to each other while Steven sat in the row behind them. He barely even watched the movie. He was far to focused on watching Spinel obliviously shovel popcorn in her mouth, and kicking Kevin's seat when he noticed him lean toward her. 

Spinel noticed Steven's petty kicks as well, and nonchalantly stretched her arm through the seats and flicked his ear.  
The boy let out a startled Yelp, prompting the theater doorman to shine the accusatory flashlight and send him out.  
Kevin chuckled quietly as he watched Steven be escorted out of the theater, the boy was fuming. 

He sat outside on the curb, waiting until the movie ended, he knew Kevin was up to no good, he'd seen the rom come, and the high school movies. This was it, he had to talk Spinel out of being friends with Kevin, she was ignorant, and didn't know what human courtship was.  
It's not like she had sufficient experience with other gems either. And Kevin wasn't necessarily a stellar person. She would just get hurt, or worse.  
Steven hated the idea of confronting her, and the eventuality of explaining to her what kind of friendship Kevin likely sought.  
He hated it more knowing that he would have to hurt her just to show her that Levin wasn't the trustworthy type. 

The crowd of movie goers began filing out of the theater, causing Steven to look up from the ground and search for his pink friend and her new companion.  
The two came out, Kevin's arm reached over Spinel's shoulder and he ruffled her pigtail, causing her to giggle. 

Steven stood, turning toward them and catching Spinel's attention. 

"Spinel," he started, Kevin smiled, already planning his the situation would play out. "Can I talk to you real quick?" 

Spinel nodded, stepping away from Kevin and letting Steven grab her hand tentatively. 

"I really don't think you should be friends with him." Steven said in a whisper. Spinel looked at the ground, this had gone on long enough, first he is happy for her and now he isn't is something wrong? Is he just being mad for no reason? She is doing it all the right way! 

"Steven, I don't know why you're so angry with me but..." she glanced back at Kevin. "I think you should go home." 

Steven blinked, taken aback by the gem's words. 

"What are you talking about? I keep telling you, he's bad news." He remarked, pulling her closer to him, Spinel planted herself on the ground, letting her arm stretch out so Steven wouldn't move her. 

"You keep saying that but he hasn't done anything bad all day- you're the one being rude!" She replied, raising her voice slightly. Steven stomped his foot angrily, losing his temper at her. 

"You can't be his friend Spinel!" He yelled. The pink gem's eyes widened at his words before hee brow furrowed and her lips twitched angrily. She yanked her hand from his grip and returned it to her side. 

"So you get to dictate who I can and can't be friends with now?! That's not fair! It's not how friends work!"  
She screamed back, wrapping her arm around Kevin's and stepping close to him. 

"Dude, you don't own people, pinky can do whatever she wants." Kevin remarked calmly, "and she wants to be with me."

He turned, Spinel followed, sticking her tongue out at her friend. 

"Maybe be a little less jealous?" Kevin added, just before leading Spinel off toward the boardwalk.  
Steven stood at a loss for words. Jealous? Of course not, Spinel is his friend too, he was just looking out for her, she had no idea what Kevin was like- she didn't know what he wanted.  
Steven did though, and he hated the idea of her being around him. She looked happy enough.  
He liked seeing her happy, the way she seemed to melt when Kevin called her cute.  
He just hated that it was Kevin. It could have been anyone, it could have been him.  
What?  
No.  
I'm not jealous.  
Steven ruminated in his own thoughts, dejectedly heading toward the beach and pulling out the little stuffed cat he had won as a gift for the gem.  
Jealous? Steven brushed the fur of the little cat and smoothed it out, it had a little heartshaped nose, like Spinel's gem. She had taken a liking to the rabbit he and Connie baught her, and it had a heart shaped belly.  
He thought she might like one with a heart on it.  
He watched the ocean waves as the tide rose slowly, just as the sun began to set. 

Spinel walked in the sand with Kevin, her arm wrapped in his and she clung to him, rubbing her face into his blazer, enjoying his comfort, especially after her argument with Steven. He had been such a buzzkill the entire day, and she just wanted to show him that she could make friends with people without his help.  
It didn't make sense that he would be mad at her for doing exactly what he told her she should do.  
Kevin stopped, and directed the gem toward his car, opening the door for her to get inside. She stared, confused by the offer. 

"Figured we'd go for a drive to tie up the day." He said, gently pushing her toward the passenger seat. Spinel smiled, clambering into the passenger seat of the vehicle.  
She had never ridden in a car before, Steven had yet to get his driving license, and Greg didn't ever offer it.  
Kevin closed the door and got into the driver side, rolling Spinel's window down so she could see outside. 

Steven let out a reluctant sigh, getting up to head back to the beach house. He glanced at the pier, noticing Kevin's car veer out of the driveway toward the cliffside.  
He hesitated, wanting to follow it wherever he had gone, but decided that upsetting Spinel once today was enough. 

Spinel stuck her head out the window, letting her cheeks ripple in the wind as the vehicle quickened, making tight turns as Kevin drove it up toward the cliffside.  
She ticked her head back inside grinning at him with her windblown face. Her hair a poofy mess. Kevin laughed, before steering the vehicle to the edge of the cliff, the view overlooked all of Beach City as it lit up the night with its twinkling lights.  
It was breathtaking. 

Spinel gasped, leaning forward and staring at the lights, not noticing that her friend had removed his seatbelt and was leaning close to her, his arm slowly reaching around her. 

"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed, turning toward Kevin who abruptly ended her thought process with a kiss. His arm pulled her close and she flanged her hands between herself and him, pushing him away. 

"What was that?!" She gasped, leaning away from him in confusion, shock and mild disgust. Kevin's brow furrowed, as he contemplated her abnormal response. 

"You said you liked to play, didn't you?" He said, cupping his hand around the nape of her neck. Spinel ducked her head, retreating from him once more. 

"Yeah, but I don't know this game!" She retorted, taken aback by his advance. Kevin smiled, seemingly even more interested in her words than before, he reached his hand up to grab Spinel's shoulder and pulled her close to him, lowering his other hand and pressing it into her hip. 

"Don't worry, I'll show you." His fingers brushed against Spinel's gem and she let out a gasp, she grabbed his hand, clenching it in her fist, feeling his knuckles crack. 

Kevin yelped in pain, pulling his hand back and kissing it gently. 

"I don't like this." She said coldly, turning to open the car door.  
Kevin reached a hand out, grabbing her pigtail and yanking on it, Startling her as she grappled with the child lock. 

"What's wrong with you?! You can't lead me on like that!" He yelled, pulling on her hair, he wrapped his arm around her chest, pulling her head into his lap. 

The gem let out a wild shriek, coiling up her legs and slamming them into the passenger door, sending them flying.  
She clambered out of the shocked Kevin's grasp and landed on the ground, glancing back at the boy inside. 

"My car!" He cried. Spinel coiled herself up and sprung into the air, escaping whatever had happened.  
She landed on the porch of the beach house, and quietly opened the door, her arm wrapped a couple times around her waist as she tried to comprehend what game Kevin was playing. 

Steven sat up from his place at the couch and came running toward Spinel, wrapping his arms around her.  
The gem quickly pushed him away, still reeling from all the other physical contact she had just experienced. 

Steven's smile instantly dropped as he stared at the gem, she looked at the floor, tears on the verge of escape. 

"You were right." She said softly, dropping her head lower and smacking it into his chest. She let out a small sob. 

Steven allowed her to find comfort in his arms, and gently patted her head, before grabbing her hand and leading her to the couch.  
She sat down and let out a sigh, glancing back at her friend, prepared to hear him gloat about his correct hunches.  
But he didn't, he just stared at her, his hand holding hers, patiently waiting for her to explain, if she wanted to. 

"He was really nice until we went to the cliff." She tried to explain, glancing at Steven and waiting for his reaction. "Then he wanted to play some game and got really mad that I didn't want to." 

Steven's heart dropped, the gem's lack of experience didn't dull the piercing words as she uttered them. At this, he spoke. 

"Spinel," he tightened his grip on her hand, suddenly not wanting to ever release it. "You don't have to talk about it-" 

"I just don't understand why he got so mad at me!" Ahe exclaimed, letting her arms pile to the floor. Steven looked down at them, feeling the urge to pick them up and wrap her in them. 

"He tried to hurt me- he touched my gem." She gently trailed her fingers along the surface of the heart shaped gem on her chest. Steven followed them as they traced along its facets.  
Now he was confused, Kevin didn't know about gems, did he?  
Even if he did he wouldn't have gone directly for her gem. 

"What game?"

The words dropped out of his mouth before he could catch them, and he dreaded the response Spinel would have, it was incredibly ignorant to assume she'd even want to mention it.  
She rocked her head back and forth, trying to find a way to explain the experience. 

"I don't know, you do this-" she gently cupped Steven's face and planted her lips on his and quickly pulled away, concerned that she might have shocked him as much as she had been. 

"I don't really care about the game, he just got so angry with me. And then he tried to hurt me-" Spinel looked back at Steven, his face a was bright with blush.  
She jumped up, retracting her arms and holding them to her face in concern. 

"Oh no, no, no, no! I'm sorry! Steven!" She hesitantly reached out, prepared to poke him to make sure he hadn't been frozen. He blinked, a small smile on his face. "I knew it was a bad game! I'm so sorry!" 

Steven slowly turned his head, his thoughts suddenly reeling very far from where they had started when the gem returned. He watched her pace, before blinking himself back into the present. 

"Wait- Spinel! It's okay, see?" He said, grabbing her hand and letting her sit down again. "Its not bad unless you or someone else doesn't want to do it." 

"Oh no! I never asked you! Ah gee!" Steven held up his hand, then rested it on her shoulder, causing her to quiet. 

"Don't worry about it, you didn't know." He looked down, blushing slightly, "I liked it anyways." 

Spinel let out an exasperated sigh of relief at his words, melting into the couch and resting her head on his lap. 

"Well, that's good! I wouldn't want to do it if you didn't like it-" she cocked her head, glancing up at him, "what is it anyway?" 

Steven sighed, booping Spinel's nose, her spirits seemed to lift with the change of conversation. 

"Its something you do with people you really like." He answered, laughing at the odd face she made under his finger. 

"It's a good thing I really like you!" She laughed. Steven smiled, moving his hand back to his side.

"I really like you too, Spinel." 

At this the gem fell silent, suddenly she felt incredibly hot, a wavering smile spread across her lips at his words.  
Did he mean it?  
He really dis like her? He wasn't being rude all day because he was mad, no, because he didn't want her to get hurt.  
He wanted to protect her...how lovely. 

Spinel's eyes opened when. She felt pressure on her head, Steven had his lips on her forehead. She instinctively looked up, accidentally displacing him. He moved his head, gazing into her eyes before gently lowering again to hit the target he intended.  
He kissed her softly, only lifting his head when he ran out of breath. 

He sat back, resting his head on the couch and staring into the ceiling.  
The gem on his lap was silent, her hand slowly reaching toward her face to wipe some of Steven's spit from her lips. 

Her eyes shined, she glanced up at her friend, he seemed wistful, staring off somewhere in the air. What was he thinking about? 

Spinel. He thought about her, and how odd he felt when she had made a new friend, when Kevin had beaten him out for her affection, how dejected he felt that he had gotten her a prize before Steven had.  
How happy she looked when she stuffed her face with donuts, and the way she clinged to his arm while he ayed ring toss.  
Her hands had grown so familiar to him that having her not by his side felt intensely more alone.  
The way she bobbed and bounced and cheered and laughed.  
The way she cried.  
What is going on?  
What am I thinking?  
I wasn't jealous. I was right.  
Kevin was bad and I knew it, I wasn't jealous.  
Or..maybe I was. Just a little.


End file.
